


Sabotage

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: It’s not personal. It’s business.MMFD/You’ve Got Mail crossover





	1. Part I

“–you hear about this?”

Rae Earl awoke abruptly to her best mate Archie’s voice growing steadily closer as he entered her bedroom. Before she could speak, he shook out his paper and began to read. She tuned him out the best she could, her eyes straying to her laptop on the other side of the bed. She stretched through a yawn, glancing at the bedside clock.

“Aren’t you late?” she cut Archie off, his tongue sticking out at her. He rolled the paper up and swatted it at her before kissing her cheek and backing out of the room.

“I’ll see you tonight, yeah? Laters!”

Rae waited until she heard the front door slam shut before she reached for her laptop and opened it, tapping the keys lightly as it started up. Her desktop appeared and she clicked on her email, a smile playing on her lips as she read a new message titled, ‘Digsy’.

_**fknhangthedj78** : Have I mentioned my dog, Digsy? She’s an old girl now but back when I was a lad, she was my partner against all the monsters under the bed and thunderstorms–always up for an adventure. Nowadays, she spends her days sleeping on my side of the bed and stealing my chips. Man’s best mate, right?_

_Don’t you love Stamford in autumn? Reminds me of my college days, back when the only thing you had to worry about was A-levels and who you’d ask to the leavers’ ball. Of course, had we known each other then, I reckon I would’ve asked you ;)_

***

Finn Nelson’s eyes fluttered as he poured two tea cups full to the brim, his girlfriend’s monotonous voice flowing over him like a blanket. He shook his fringe out of his eyes, dropping the teapot to the table with a loud clunk. Olivia jumped, her voice tapering off. He smiled sheepishly.

“Soz, Liv,” he said through a yawn, reaching for the milk and sugar. She looked at him curiously as she reached for her cup.

“Did you sleep alright?” she asked, Finn meeting Digsy’s eyes from across the room. She blew out a sigh, side-eying Olivia before returning to her bowl. Finn coughed through a snort and nodded. She stirred sugar into her cup and took a sip.

“What day’s your dad’s rehearsal dinner again?”

Finn grimaced and rubbed his jaw.

“Sunday,” he replied, “D’ya think he’d take an early wedding present so we don’t have to go?”

“Finn, it’s your father,” she chuckled, shaking her head. Finn groaned and rolled his neck. He was thrilled his dad was getting remarried and his bride-to-be Felicity Stringfellow was perfectly nice but the thought of his college ex being his step-sister made his stomach turn.

“Don’t forget to meet Stacey Friday at noon, yeah?” she continued. Finn nodded with a pout and looked at his watch. He finished his tea off before leaning over the table to kiss Olivia’s cheek.

“Gotta go get ready,” he said, standing and going towards the bedroom, “See ya tonight.”

Finn cracked the door behind him and Digsy slid through, jumping to the bed. He sighed with a smile as she sprawled over his pillow and he sat down next to her, pulling his laptop from the side table. He sat still and waited to hear Olivia’s heels clicking down the hall and out the door before he opened it, running a finger over the mouse to wake it. His email appeared, a new message notification flashing, and he clicked it, biting back a smile as he started to read.

_**snakebitesupernova** : Isn’t it bizarre how we never crossed paths all these years living in the same town? It feels like we’ve known each other forever, despite only having met on an Oasis fansite._

_Imagine if we hadn’t argued over their best album (it’s ‘What’s the Story’ in case you forgot). Now, all I can think is, ‘Wonder what bollocks fknhangthedj78 will come up with this time!’_

_Unfortunately, I wasn’t quite lame enough to go to my leavers’ ball–but I reckon I would’ve made an exception for you ;P_

***

Nothing could remove the smile from Rae’s face as she walked briskly to Town Records. Not spilling coffee down her front two minutes before leaving the flat. Not the neighbor’s yapping dog barking at top volume all morning. Not even the Green Lane arseholes who harassed her every other day.

“ _Burn down the disco,_ ” Rae sang under her breath as she unlocked the door and entered the shop, “ _Hang the blessed DJ._ ”

She bounded around the shelves, straightening and preparing to open and Izzy, her mate and the shop’s social media manager, watched her wide-eyed.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, laughing a bit. Rae only winked, moving to her side and linking their arms.

“Don’t you miss our college days, Iz?” she sighed, smiling as she ran over the email in her mind again. Izzy raised her brows and laughed again.

“You hated college, Rae.”

“Right,” she replied, a nervous laugh bubbling from her throat. Izzy’s eyes narrowed at her and a sly smile came across her face.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Izzy, I’m madly in love with my gay roommate, the one and only man in my life,” Rae scoffed, scrunching her nose at her.

Izzy shook her head, her smile widening.

“What about your _online_ friend?”

Rae bit her cheek, cursing the time she’d had too many Tia Maria’s and let slip her pen pal secret.

“Don’t be ridiculous…we’re just mates—not even mates! More acquaintances,” she said hastily, waving a hand, “I don’t even know his name.”

Izzy went to speak again when the front door bell chimed and her best mate Chloe shuffled through the door, her arms wrapped around herself.

“It’s bloody freezing out there,” she started, coming behind the counter and shedding her jacket, “What’re we talking about?”

“Rae’s _online friend_ –”

“Izzy!”

Chloe tutted and shook her head.

“Y’should try meeting people organically, babes, that internet stuff is dangerous.”

“If I did that, I’d be alone forever, Chlo,” she retorted before clapping her hands, “Let’s open up, ladies!”

***

“–electrician is gonna be late because his wife’s in labor,” Chop said, ticking items off a clipboard, “The record shelves as well–some infestation on the truck or summat.”

Finn nodded along as he continued listing issues and plans throughout the worksite, not hearing a word.

“We also got a ticket for a few workers pissing off the roof,” Chop finished, shaking his head and pulling at his tie.

“Nice one,” Finn replied, “When’s the electrician in?”

“I knew you weren’t fucking listening,” Chop groused, smacking Finn in the arm with the clipboard, “His wife’s in labor, knobhead.”

Finn reddened and he grinned sheepishly, shoving him back.

“S’pose I’m a bit distracted.” Chop waggled his brows at him.

“You finally proposed to Liv, huh?” Finn’s head snapped to him and he shook his head with a furrowed brow.

“Of course not,” he said hastily, Chop’s mouth twisting at him, “I mean, she’s great and I proper fancy her and all…”

“When she’s not boring you to tears, y’mean,” Chop continued, dodging Finn’s cuff to his shoulder.

“We need to announce ourselves,” Finn changed the subject, clapping his hands as he looked around their almost finished entertainment store.

No Crap Entertainment, better known as NCE, was set to open Saturday, provided he and Chop could work out all the kinks. His father, Gary, was trusting him with this one, since he’d proven himself well enough helping him with other business matters over the years. He’d brought Chop on as his partner and fully planned to make this the best music store in Stamford.

“There’s not much competition–we bought out that tiny reggae shop across the way. And then there’s Town Records, of course.”

Finn bit his cheek, thinking of his old college stomping grounds. He loved Town, loved the atmosphere…it hadn’t changed much since then but he knew it was under different management since Rob had passed away.

“They’re gonna hate us at first but we have the better package. We’re multifaceted,” Finn assured, clapping a hand to Chop’s shoulder, “We’re not just music–we’re an experience.”

A grin slowly grew on Chop’s face before he ruffled Finn’s hair, his nose wrinkling.

“You’re so full of shit!”

***

_**fknhangthedj78** : My dad’s getting married again. His mates keep warning him off of it, saying he should cut his losses after the first time. He seems happy though, so I can’t complain._

Rae glanced up from her laptop, her head tilting in thought. She couldn’t imagine getting married once, let alone twice.

She looked over at Archie on the other side of the lounge, his finger twirling a ring around on his left hand as he watched the telly. She felt her throat burn and her eyes fill but quelled it when Archie met her eyes, giving her a curious look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…love ya, Arch.” He snorted, reaching over and squeezing her knee.

“I love ya too, Rae.”

***

_**snakebitesupernova** : Since you mentioned college the other day, I’ve been rereading Pride & Prejudice. I can’t get over how they used to talk back then! So proper and stuffy but I love it…have you read it?_

Finn opened the book to a random page, grimacing as he read a few lines. He felt Digsy next to him and he scratched her behind the ears, shaking his head at the book.

“Jesus Christ, can you believe this, girl?”

He went to the fridge for a beer and cracked it open, taking a long pull as he opened the book at the beginning. He skimmed the first page before tossing it to the counter, shooting a frown at Digsy.

“Shit’s for the birds.”

***

“Now, don’t freak out, Rae–”

“Those fuckers have some nerve–”

“It’s just a sign,” Chloe reiterated, rolling her eyes, “Y’don’t own the word ‘town’.”

“It was deliberate! ‘Best record deals in town,’” Rae ranted, crossing her arms, “This is bullshit.”

“They’ve got nothing on Town,” Archie assured, his hands going to her shoulders.

“Look at all the discounts and promotions they’re offering,” Izzy gushed, scrolling through NCE’s website in awe. She looked up when she felt the others’ stares on her and she bit her lip, setting her phone down on the counter.

“She’s right, guys,” Chloe sighed, “They have more variety as well.”

“It’s nothing but mainstream crap. They’ll come running back,” Archie countered, not sounding entirely convinced himself. Rae’s face lit up slightly.

“Exactly! We’ll be the niche shop, yeah? If they don’t have it, we do,” she exclaimed, a sliver of hope creeping back.

“And vice versa,” Chloe commented, Rae raising a brow at her.

“Right. Supply and demand.”

Chloe raised her hands, exchanging shrugs with Izzy. Archie rubbed Rae’s shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile that she could barely return.

_**snakebitesupernova** : I can’t help but feel like I’m wasting time. I live a simple life. I made it out of hospital and college and barely made it through uni and for what? To have the same job in the same dead end town? I sometimes wish I could go back and do it all again but what would change? _ _Change is supposed to be good… I know I should be brave and ‘roll with it’ but I’m so fucking scared_

_You don’t have to respond to this, I don’t mean to bang on about my existential crises but I know you’d understand better than anyone else would. You always do :)_


	2. Part II

Finn looked up from his bike at the sound of a car pulling into his dad’s driveway and masked a grimace with a smile when he met Stacey’s eyes as she parked. His eyes slid off of her to the two kids emerging from the backseat, his smile instantly becoming genuine. He stood from his crouch and rubbed his hands on his jeans before holding his arms out.

“Oi, look who it is,” he called out, barely bracing himself as the two bolted into him, “Jesus, you’re growing too fast–nearly taller than me, Johnny.”

“That’s not saying much,” the girl piped up, Finn scrunching his nose at her.

“Watch it, Helena,” he said sternly, shooting her a wink, “How’re you?” He listened with wide eyes as his little cousins started talking simultaneously, trying to ignore Stacey until the last possible second. She cleared her throat, standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

“Hi Finny,” she began, her lips curling into a flirtatious smirk. He nodded back, forcing a smile. Before she could speak again, he looked down at the kids and raised his brows.

“Who wants a ride?” They shook their heads and his neck snapped back, an affronted look coming over his face.

“I’ll take one,” Stacey offered, her smirk widening and Finn’s cheeks reddened as he chuckled shakily.

“Thanks for bringing them by, Stace,” he said, his hands going to Helena and Johnny’s shoulders, “We’ll see ya Sunday, yeah?”

She nodded, her lips flattening as he brushed her off. She waved and backed a step, the three returning it as she turned and got back in the car. Finn kneeled down to the kids’ level and grinned.

“What’re we doing then?”

***

Rae bit her lip as she tuned her worn guitar, glancing over their shoddy open mic set-up.

With business slowing after Rob passed, they’d cut down on stock and made a small area for it. A couple tables and a makeshift stage was all that could fit but it helped profits, at least for awhile. Rae usually ended it off with a song or two and today was no exception, even with the sparse audience.

She strummed a chord, her mouth twisting as she adjusted the knobs. When she was satisfied with the sound, she cleared her throat lightly and began playing.

_Good times for a change…_

After being dragged around all of Stamford, Finn was hesitant when Helena insisted they stop into Town Records for the open mic, but he agreed, though Johnny was half asleep on Finn’s back. He rolled his shoulders and held onto him tighter as they entered the shop.

A brunette girl behind the counter looked to the door as it chimed and softly greeted them before returning to a corner stage. His gaze followed hers and he stopped in his tracks, Helena tugging on his arm fruitlessly.

_Haven’t had a dream in a long time_

Rae’s eyes stayed low as she sang, her hair hanging in front of her face as she played. Finn was transfixed, her voice running over him and causing tingles down his spine. He felt goosebumps rise on his arms as she looked up and met his eyes briefly with a tiny smile.

_So, for once in my life, let me get what I want_

_Lord knows it would be the first time_

When the final notes rang out and she stood to a smattering of applause, Finn’s attention snapped back to his cousins with a jolt.

“Right, you two pick something out,” he said, bending to let Johnny down and lightly pushing them towards the record shelves. He inhaled deeply before approaching the stage. He offered a slight smile as she cleared the stage and faced him.

“Your voice is brilliant,” Finn blurted, wincing internally at his fervor. She blushed and breathed a laugh.

“Thanks,” she replied, their eyes meeting before she looked away to put her guitar away. Finn glanced over her open case, noticing several pictures and mementos inside.

“You and Rob were close?”

“Sorry?” He pointed to the pictures and she nodded with a slightly wistful sigh, “Oh. Yeah, we were…you knew him?”

Finn bit his lip and nodded, his shoulders lifting.

“Back in the day. I came in a lot in college.”

“Same,” she smiled before shaking her head as if to clear it, “Dunno where my head’s at. I’m Rae Earl.” She held out her hand to shake and Finn grasped it, holding it a beat too long.

“Finn Ne–Finn. Just call me Finn,” he stumbled over his words, deciding at the last second not to mention his surname. She smiled at him curiously and she half shrugged as she closed the case.

“Well, I’m glad you stopped in…I know it’s bit different than how Rob had it–”

“I like it,” he said quickly, his ears burning as she bit back a smile, “It’s different but in a good way.”

“When Rob left this place to me and his fiance, I knew I didn’t want it to lose it’s charm, y’know? Like I wanted to make it my own but Rob had such an influence and was so loved…I hope he’s somehow watching and proud of what it’s become.”

Rae knew she was banging on but Finn’s growing smile encouraged her to finish, “Music can really shape people, it’s something that can be so meaningful in so many ways and I just… I wanna do his memory justice.”

She reddened anew when Finn nodded, his lips pursed. He glanced over the shop before meeting her eyes again.

“Rob couldn’t have picked a better successor,” he stressed, his hand raising to his hair as she grinned, the entire room seeming to brighten.

“Finn, can we go home now? Johnny’s starting to whinge,” Helena broke in, tugging her little brother along. He rubbed at his eyes and Finn sighed as he picked him up, Rae stifling a laugh.

“Cute kids,” she said, Finn grimacing as his arms twined around his neck tighter, “Yours?”

“Fuck no,” he rushed out, Helena pushing at him with a scandalized gasp.

“Language, Finn Nel—“ He covered her mouth hastily, his other arm wrapped around Johnny’s back.

Rae laughed again, not seeming to catch the almost slip. He reluctantly let himself get pulled to the door, Rae still giggling behind them. She called out to him as Helena dragged him over the threshold.

“Laters, Finn!”

***

Saturday morning saw the grand opening of No Crap Entertainment and everything was going well–even better than Finn had expected. He and Chop surveyed the store from a small balcony, watching the bustle below.

“It’s busy, innit?” Chop said, looking over the crowd warily. Finn nodded and fiddled with his tie.

“Busy is good. Busy is money,” Finn said simply, swallowing against the knot in his throat, “Our rock section is limited…Town Records has us beat for sure.” Chop side-eyed him, his mouth twisting.

“Nice way to look at it,” he teased, Finn smirking and elbowing him.

“Y’know what I mean…Dad’s expectations are high.”

“This place is a well-oiled machine, my lad. You’ve got nought to worry about.”

Several blocks down, Town Records was like a ghost town. Saturdays normally held their best sales but business had dropped significantly. They all knew why but stayed silent, all preoccupied throughout the shop. Rae busied herself dusting the shelves and reorganizing while Chloe pored over financial records. Izzy alternated between her phone and tablet, tweaking their social medias and researching. Archie hadn’t shown up yet but he’d left a note for Rae that morning that he’d be in later.

As if on cue, the door chimed as it opened, Archie coming in with a girl behind him.

“Look who I ran into,” he announced, holding his arm up to present he and Rae’s mate from uni.

“Katie! Wow, it’s so good to see ya,” Rae pulled her into a hug, “Your new album’s dropping soon, yeah? We’ll have a signing for sure—“

“Never mind all that,” she waved a hand dismissively and held Rae’s shoulders, “Are you alright? I’ve been so worried.” Rae exchanged a worried glance with Archie.

“What d’ya mean?”

“Are you surviving? What, with this bloody music superstore opening—“

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Rae spoke over her bracingly, “We’re totally fine.”

“No change whatsoever,” Chloe added, Rae shooting her a look across the room. Katie pulled her into another hug and she stiffened, feeling her stomach start to churn.

***

“Who’re these people again?” Rae tugged on her skirt hem, a frown crossing her face as she and Archie walked arm in arm.

“I told ya, my dad’s best mate is getting remarried—I grew up with his son.”

“Have I met him?”

“I don’t think so, he moved to Leeds when we were in college,” Archie’s mouth twisted in thought, “I think my dad mentioned him coming back but I dunno…” he trailed off as they reached the front door and he raised his fist to knock.

The sound just barely registered in the din on the other side, with people milling about the house and music loud in the background but the door was opened in moments. Across the room, Finn barely glanced at it before turning back to his father, Felicity, and Olivia.

“First day profits were promising. I expect they’ll drop a bit after the initial hype but we should be in good shape,” Finn said, Gary nodding before sipping his beer.

“How’s the staffing?” Finn opened his mouth to reply and Felicity held up a hand to stop him.

“Let’s not talk business, boys. It’s a party,” she chastised, her arm wrapping around Gary’s waist. He beamed down at her and kissed the top of her head, Finn’s nose wrinkling as he smiled. He turned to Olivia beside him, his hand moving to her arm.

“Alright?” he asked, leaning closer as she nodded, “Y’need anything?” She shook her head and Finn’s eyes slid from her to survey the room, a frown crossing his face.

The Nelson family wasn’t expansive but Gary seemed to know near everyone in Stamford. Finn hadn’t really seen anyone here since childhood and it was equal parts comforting and horrible.

As great as seeing family and friends was, Stacey making eyes at him from the kitchen didn’t appeal. He quietly excused himself, his fingers already reaching into his jacket’s inner pocket for his rollies. He plucked one from the pack, sitting it between his lips as he neared the foyer. He stopped short, the cigarette hanging precariously.

Rae looked over the room as Archie reacquainted with a couple she’d already forgotten the name of and did a double take at the glimpse of Finn turning and moving quickly towards the stairs. Her brow furrowed and she extricated herself from Archie, whispering her need for the loo. He pointed to the stairs as Finn disappeared into a room and she hesitantly made her way up.

She stood on the landing for a minute, her lips flattening as she found the bathroom. After freshening up and adjusting her skirt once again, she stepped out just as Finn emerged from a bedroom, the faint smell of smoke barely masked by CK One.

“Hiya. It’s Finn…right?” Rae began, her brow furrowing as he nodded, keeping his eyes anywhere but on her.

“And you’re Rae,” he replied, a strangled smile forming on his face, “If you’ll excuse me…”

He bounded down the stairs, Rae watching him go. At the bottom, he brushed past a blonde who began to ascend the stairs, rolling her eyes. She faced Rae and raised her brows.

“That’s a Nelson for ya, eh?” she carped, huffing a bit as she reached the top, “All business, all the time.”

“Nelson? As in—“ Rae mumbled, thinking back to reading up on NCE and its affiliates. Nelson Properties had been front and center.

“As in the Nelsons who own half of Stamford? Spot on,” she scoffed, “Who’s party did you think you were at, sweets?” She snorted as she moved past her to the loo and Rae saw red. Before she could think about it, she was taking the stairs two at a time, searching the room for Finn. She found him near the kitchen and she stormed towards him.

“Nelson? Finn fucking Nelson?” Rae spat, moving to his side. He frowned, grasping her upper arms and pulling her off to the side.

“Keep your bloody voice down,” he hissed, his eyes narrowing, “What’s your problem?”

“My  _problem_  is you interfering in my business—“ Finn rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“That’s bollocks,” he retorted, his brow furrowing as Rae’s face twisted sourly.

“You knew all along! I bet you hired those kids—“

“The only reason I was even in Town was for the open mic,” he continued, “I don’t give a rat’s arse about your business, Rae. There’s room for more than one music shop in Stamford.”

“Right, because what Stamford really needs is more mainstream rubbish.”

“S’not mainstream—“

“Bollocks,” Rae mocked, crossing her arms. Finn leveled a glare at her.

“We offer real entertainment to the masses,” he asserted, leaning closer, “NCE will practically be like the Tesco’s of music—“

Rae laughed haughtily, shaking her head. “Corporate mainstream rubbish then.”

“I s’pose you’re the expert,” he sneered, Rae raising her brows at him.

“I know my music.”

“And I couldn’t possibly know mine?”

“Doubt it.”

Archie appeared to their side, his hand clapping to Finn’s shoulder.

“Finn! Long time, mate.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Finn subconsciously embraced him in a quick hug, “I see you’ve already met my roommate. Rae, this is—.”

“I know exactly who he is,” Rae fumed. Finn met her eyes, Archie immediately feeling the ire between them and raising his hands as if to mediate.

“There you are! Your dad’s looking for you, love,” Olivia said, reaching to take his arm. She smiled at Archie and Rae, raising her brows at Finn, “Friends of yours?”

His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he cleared his throat and reluctantly introduced her, the simmering tension rolling over them in waves. Rae spared him a dark scowl before turning to Archie.

“I’ll see you at home, yeah?” At Archie’s stunned nod, she crossed her arms, feeling the burn from Finn’s stare as she strode away.

***

_**fknhangthedj78** : Do you ever feel like you’ve become the worst version of yourself?_

Finn blew a plume of smoke sideways out the window and glanced up from his laptop at the sleeping forms of Olivia and Digsy. He tapped ash off his rollie over the ledge and replaced it between his lips.

**_fknhangthedj78_ ** _: I was rude and a complete knobhead to someone I like and respect and it’s eating at me. I could’ve handled the situation so much better but instead, I lashed out and brushed them off like their feelings meant nought._

Rae rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair for what seemed like the millionth time that night. The strands began to stand on end as she yawned, the light from her laptop the only thing keeping her from dozing off.

**_snakebitesupernova_ ** _: It’s the opposite for me. I get so stuck in the moment, so flustered that I can’t figure out what to say and end up driving myself mad later on with the what ifs. How do you handle someone trying to sabotage you? How do you respond to someone who acts or feels one way but directly contradicts themself?_

Rae paused, her head tilting as she ran over her and Finn’s argument. She shook her head and continued.

_**snakebitesupernova** : Even now, I’ve no fucking clue._

Finn jumped as his laptop chimed with a response and he gritted his teeth, lowering his volume as Digsy’s eyes blinked open. She jumped down from her spot on his pillow and padded over to him at the window, resting her head on Finn’s thigh. He scratched her behind the ears before answering.

_**fknhangthedj78** : S’pose we could switch places–you get to be the arsehole for once while I keep my mouth shut._

He stopped, staring at the screen thoughtfully before typing again, his exhaustion overruling his sense.

_**fknhangthedj78** : Do you reckon we should meet?_


End file.
